Truth or Dare
by Recreational Writer
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Ok so Pete goes out on a date, Artie's in town, and Leena is off buying food. What does that mean? Girls' night! Or at least according to Claudia. Takes place during 'Buried' a little bit of a spoiler for Pete's relationship. Femslash Myka/H.G
1. Truth or Dare Part: 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no copyright infringement intended.**

**Warning: This is based on episode 11 from season 2, called 'Buried'. Not really a plot spoiler just a little about Pete's relationship.**

* * *

**At the warehouse**

"Well what do you think?" Pete asked the women in the warehouse.

"About you moving in with Kelly?" Myka asked not even bothering to look up from what she was doing.

"Yeah I mean is it even kosher you know, warehouse wise?" Pete asked the group.

The three women looked at each other before answering. They all seemed lost for an answer. So they just turned back to what they were doing without answering Pete who seemed impatient for an answer.

"I'm sorry I forgot who I was asking," Pete said.

This seemed to get the women's attention. "What is that supposed to mean?" Myka asked sounding offended.

"Well she's a tech nerd, she's one hundred and fifty, and you're…Myka," Pete answered. "Not exactly relationship success stories."

"Hey I just got out of a serious relationship," Claudia said sounding insulted.

"Didn't get out; he had to change his identity and move to another state."

"By order of the justice department!" Claudia said. Pete just lifted his hands to show that's exactly the point. "Point taken."

"I know a thing or two about the opposite sex. Many of my lovers were men." H.G said rather nonchalantly. Myka smiled lightly at Helena's comment and Claudia quirked an eyebrow at the older woman.

"We will come back to that at a later date, but right now can we bring the focus back to moi?" Pete asked still looking for answer to whether he should move in with Kelly or not.

"Pete, you just have to ask your self one question," Myka said standing up from the table.

"I know do I enjoy being yelled at in espanol?"

"Do you love her?" Myka asked.

"Yeah," Pete said. Pete got nervous when the other two women stopped what they were doing and came over to join Myka. "Yes…I think so…I don't know."

"Well let's say you're at a restaurant, and you order dessert and the waiter cuts in half. One side is a little bit bigger than the other. Which side do you giver her?"

"Well the bigger half of course. Because other wise…" Pete said as if it were obvious.

The woman cut him off saying, "you're so in love with her."

"What no shut your…"

"You're in love?" Mrs. Fredric asked appearing behind Pete.

"Oh…hi Mrs. F. Yeah well apparently based on a dessert. I guess I don't know. Me and the ladies were just…ah" Pete said finally noticing that the women had left. "Me and the ladies were just talking about a personal thing I have not that you would ever…if it's cool with you I would like to keep my personal stuff…personal. Nothing personal to you, but…uh…can I go now?"

"One Agent Latimer," Mrs. Fredric replied.

"What one is the loneliest number sort of thing?"

"You are allowed to reveal the true nature of the warehouse to one person. So the question is not whether you will move in with her. Rather is she your one?"

**

* * *

**

**Later that Night**

"Hey guys I'm going on my date with Kelly. Don't wait up!" Pete called before walking out the door for his date. No one really seemed to care. They all just kept sitting around on the couch except for Claudia who sat up a little bit.

"Hey you guys Pete and Artie are gone. Leena is out buying food in town. Why don't we have a girls' night here?" Claudia asked.

"We kind of already are, were just not doing anything special," Myka replied.

"No I mean lets do something fun that we don't usually do. Come on Myka. I'm sure it's our duty to get H.G used to this time period. What a better way to that then a girls' night in. We can do all sorts of things. Just give me five minutes," Claudia said before dashing upstairs before anyone could protest her idea.

"What is she planning?" Myka asked shaking her head.

"Well I don't know but it sounds rather fun. I've heard a lot about a girls' night since I've been back. Lot's of pillow fights, talking about boys, and something called Truth or Dare."

Right as H.G said this the younger woman walked in the room to ask them which movie they'd prefer watching. Her face lit up at the thought of playing Truth or Dare. Myka saw this and immediately started to protest.

"Oh come please Myka it will be fun, if not for me for Helena. Think about it. She's never had a true girls' night. Well not one in this century anyway," Claudia said.

"Come on Myka it will be fun," H.G said getting up from the couch. She grabbed Myka's hand and pulled her up. The two women followed Claudia up to her room.

"Ok now you two sit on the bed and make yourselves comfy. H.G do you know how to play Truth or Dare?" Claudia asked taking a seat on the bean bag chair.

"No I don't. How do you play?"

"Well it's simply. I ask you Truth or Dare. You can pick either or. If you answer truth you have to answer a question I ask you truthfully. If you pick dare then you have to do something I tell you to do. Whoever gets asked the question gets to ask someone else the next question. Simply enough?" Claudia asked. H.G nodded her head to say she understood. "Good now since this was my brilliant idea, I will go first. H.G, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What did you mean by some of your lovers were men?"

"Well variety is the spice of life. I had lovers that were both men and women. Although I must admit I preferred women over men. Did that answer your question?"

"Yep, now it's your turn."

"Ok Myka Truth or Dare?" Helena asked.

"Truth"

"Ok have you ever been with a woman?"

"That's your question? Really? Fine no I haven't. I've never even kissed another woman. Now it's your turn Claudia, Truth or Dare?" Myka asked.

"Truth"

"Do you miss Todd?"

"Yep, wow that was a really easy truth. Ok H.G, Truth or Dare?" Claudia asked.

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to kiss Myka," Claudia said with an evil grin on her face. Myka's mouth stood slightly agape at Claudia's dare and H.G smirked to herself.

**Ok so what do you think? Continue?**


	2. Truth or Dare Part: 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no copyright infringement intended.**

"_Yep, wow that was a really easy truth. Ok H.G, Truth or Dare?" Claudia asked._

"_Dare"_

"_Ok I dare you to kiss Myka," Claudia said with an evil grin on her face. Myka's mouth stood slightly agape at Claudia's dare and H.G smirked to herself._

"Claudia you can't expect Helena to kiss me," Myka told Claudia.

"Myka, it is all part of Truth or Dare. I'd hate H.G to get a messed up idea of the game because you refused to play the game right."

"Come on Myka. I promise I won't bite," Helena said smirking.

"You actually are going to go through with her dare?"

"Well all's fair in Truth or Dare," Helena said innocently. "It's just one kiss."

"Fine but I'm not playing the game anymore after this. Girls night ends here is that clear to both of you? We can watch a movie or something but that is it."

"As you wish Myka," Helena said.

Claudia pouted, "Party popper." She stuck her tongue out at Myka. Myka just rolled her eyes at Claudia and turned back to H.G.

"There is no reason to be nervous Myka. I'm not going to hurt you," Helena said smiling sweetly. It was obvious Myka was nervous.

"I'm not nervous." Myka wouldn't meet Helena's eyes.

"Myka it's quite obvious that you are nervous. Just relax," H.G said as she gently cupped Myka's face with her hand. This gesture made Myka lift her eyes to meet to Helena's. H.G took Myka looking up as a sign that she wouldn't protest if she tried to kiss her. Myka's eyes fluttered closed as the older women's lips made contact with her own. The kiss was hesitant and sweet. Helena pulled back after only a short time. She didn't want to pressure Myka or make her do anything she was uncomfortable with.

Myka had really like kissing Helena. It was sweet and gentle. Her lips were really soft. It wasn't anything like the guys she had kissed. It was just different and Myka didn't know how to describe it. Helena and Myka just stared at one another until Claudia said, "Well guys why don't we go pick out a movie. Helena, have you ever seen _Texas Chainsaw Massacre?"_

"No I haven't," Helena said turning to Claudia and breaking her eye contact with Myka.

Myka waited a second longer and turned to Claudia as well. "Claudia we are not watching _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, try again."

"Oh come on Myka…"

"No Claudia, pick something else. I'm not watching _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ on what you called 'girls' night.'"

"Fine then, you pick something," Claudia said crossing her arms over her chest as a sign of her displeasure.

"Well it's girls' night so how about a girls' night movie? Why don't we go see what movies they have on TV right now?"

"That sounds good to me," H.G getting up from the bed and walking to the door. She waited for the others to follow suit before heading downstairs to watch TV with everyone.

Myka had told them she was going to get a sweater and to just go down and start looking for a movie without her. Myka had done this so she could have a moment alone to think. _Ok Myka think? You really couldn't have liked kissing her that much. She's a girl. You like guys, right? She's another warehouse agent. You can't get involved with a coworker. Just act natural and maybe whatever these feelings for Helena are will go away._

Myka made her decision. She was just going to act as if nothing happened. She got up off the bed, grabbed a sweater, and hurried downstairs. She knew if she hadn't gotten down when she did then they might be stuck watching either a bloody gory movie or a tech movie. Finally they settled on watching a marathon of _Harry Potter_. Claudia had agreed only because the other option was _Twilight_ and she wasn't going to watch a vampire that sparkled. Half way through the second movie Myka had offered to go make popcorn and get something for them to drink. Claudia was too enthralled in the movie to notice the offer. Helena on the other hand seemed confused by the movie and offered to help Myka. The two women went into the kitchen. While Myka got the popcorn Helena got the drinks.

There was an awkward silence between them. Finally H.G said something as she handed Myka her glass, "I'm making you nervous."

Myka hadn't expected Helena to say anything so when the silence was broken she jumped a little and dropped her glass. Quickly she got something to clean up the broken glass. Luckily it was only water in the glass. "You don't make me nervous."

"Myka please, it's quite obvious you're nervous. You have no reason to be nervous. You didn't act like this before I kissed you. I overstepped my boundaries."

"Don't be silly Helena. You didn't over step your boundaries. Just don't worry about it…" Myka wasn't able to finish because right then Claudia came in.

"What's taking so long?" Claudia complained.

"The popcorns ready…" H.G started.

Claudia interrupted, "Then come on your going to miss the good part." With that she pulled H.G into the other room to see Harry fight the giant Basilisk and save the day.

Myka hung back a bit so she could think. _She isn't going to let this pass is she? Why does she have to make it so hard? All I want is for things to go back to normal. What does she mean she makes me nervous? It can't be that obvious, can it?_

**So what did you think? Go down and click the review this chapter and let me know.**


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no copyright infringement intended.**

"_Myka please, it's quite obvious you're nervous. You have no reason to be nervous. You didn't act like this before I kissed you. I overstepped my boundaries."_

"_Don't be silly Helena. You didn't over step your boundaries. Just don't worry about it…" Myka wasn't able to finish because right then Claudia came in._

"_What's taking so long?" Claudia complained._

"_The popcorns ready…" H.G started._

_Claudia interrupted, "Then come on your going to miss the good part." With that she pulled H.G into the other room to see Harry fight the giant Basilisk and save the day. _

_Myka hung back a bit so she could think. She isn't going to let this pass is she? Why does she have to make it so hard? All I want is for things to go back to normal. What does she mean she makes me nervous? It can't be that obvious, can it?_

Myka walked into the living room. Claudia and H.G were sitting on the couch so she sat on the comfy chair. Myka didn't notice H.G watch her walk into the room from the corner of her eye. Claudia was oblivious to everything, all her attention was focused on the movie.

The trio made it half way through the fifth movie before Claudia fell asleep on the couch. H.G got up so Claudia could stretch out fully on the sofa. She got a blanket from the empty chair and placed it over the sleeping woman. "Myka, I think I'm going to start cleaning up is that ok?" whispered Helena.

"Of course, I'll help you," offered Myka. The two women picked up the empty bowls which once held popcorn and empty glasses that once contained grape soda. They carried the dishes into the kitchen and set them on the counter. "Do you want wash or dry duty?"

"I think I'll take washing duty," said the British woman picking up sponge. They made it through half of the dishes before Helena finally said something breaking the silence that had formed around them. "Myka are you attracted to me?"

Myka could only thing, _Oh crap! Not this question. I knew it was going to happen eventually. How am I supposed to answer? I can't just say, 'Of course I'm attracted to you and your sexy British accent.' I couldn't just say that, right? No I can't say that. I'll just deflect the question._ "You know Helena we're not playing Truth or Dare anymore. I don't have to answer."

"That's true, but you're going to answer my question before the nights over," said the British woman, the hint of a smile playing across her features.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" asked Myka.

"Oh I have my ways Myka. You'll see you're going to answer that question and many more before the nights over," said Helena. She now had a full blown smirk on her face as she continued to wash the dishes not even looking at Myka.

* * *

**I know short but the next chapter should be a fun one. How will H.G get Myka to answer her question and more? Will Claudia wakeup in the middle of whatever's going to happen? All questions to be answered in the next chapter. Review and I'll try to write the next chapter sooner rather than later.**

** Just an FYI, I've now got a new story up for this pairing called 'Road Trip.'**


End file.
